Friends
by UsagiKuro
Summary: Kyoko has never considered Ren her friend because she respects him too much, but what happens when she simply tells Ren that he can't be her friend?


Ren leaned back and watched as Kyoko went into hysterics. It was always so amusing to see her expression change from elated to depressed within a minute. He sometimes wondered what actually went on in her head.

"… and I can't possibly do that because I can _never_ consider Tsuruga-san my friend!" she finished her spiel with a dramatic arm motion.

Ren's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't deny being hurt at that moment. She could never consider him her friend? Never? He had learned so many times that Kyoko wasn't exactly all about love thanks to Sho Fuwa. But… she could NEVER consider him her friend. "…Mogami-san…" he muttered unconsciously. His tone gave away all his pain.

Kyoko snapped out of her previous long train of thought and looked at Ren. Why did he like he was hurt? "D-did I say something wrong?" she asked nervously. She didn't want to anger him knowing has scary he could be when he was mad.

"No, well… You could _never_ consider me your friend?" Ren asked. He looked her straight in the eye, searching for her answer.

Kyoko took a step back, shocked by how serious he seemed on this matter. Of course she could never consider him her friend. She was a complete underling to him. It would be unbelievably disrespectful if she were to call him her friend. "No, of course I can't," she stated simply. "You wouldn't want to be friends with me anyway."

What had he done to make her think that? Had he been unkind to her? True, at times he lectured her but she always forgave him when she understood what he meant, so that couldn't be the reason she came to the conclusion he wouldn't want to be her friend. He had hated her when she first joined showbiz but that was long ago. He thought he had made it clear that he didn't dislike her anymore. Hadn't he? "Why do you think that? Why wouldn't I want to be your friend?"

Kyoko was dumbfounded. Why did he even have to ask that? "Because… because… well, because! You're obviously my senior and I really don't deserve to call you my friend. You'd probably take offense and then I'd feel bad. Plus, you're the main reason I'm still going in this business. I value your advice so much and if I were to offend you, then I'd feel even worse!"

THAT was why? She didn't consider herself _worthy_ to be his friend? He almost laughed at the fact he had been so upset. Kyoko was so serious about showing respect to everyone it was almost hilarious. She thought everything threw so thoroughly and didn't even call people her friend because she was scared of offending them. "Mogami-san, I would not be offended if you called me your friend."

Kyoko was blinded by his heavenly smile. "Y-you wouldn't?"

"No, I wouldn't." He chuckled. "In fact, I wouldn't mind at all."

Kyoko searched through her mind for a foundation behind what he was saying but found nothing.

"Mogami-san, I think I'd be more offended if you didn't call me your friend then if you did. Why do you think I help you? Or pick up the phone whenever you call? I don't do that for every co-worker, you know."

"W-well, I…" Kyoko attempted to form words. To be honest, she had assumed he did that for everybody because he was so nice but now she that it was ridiculous to think that way.

"Please, let me be your friend," he said gently.

Kyoko got over her surprise and smiled. "Or course!" she said. "From now on, I'll refer to you as a friend!"

Ren smiled as well. Whenever she smiled, he couldn't help but smile back. It was such a carefree, innocent smile. It could charm anyone, he was sure. "Then, as friends, it's okay if I hug you, right?"

Kyoko blushed slightly. She wasn't used to being his friend yet so the thought of a hug was a little shocking. "Y-yeah," she managed after a pause..

Ren wrapped his arms around her tenderly. Friends, he reminded himself so he didn't get any other ideas. It was a lot better then what they had before so he promised himself he'd be happy and not expect anything else. At least… not yet.


End file.
